


Give me reasons we should be complete

by kpotats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Jaehyun was with him, Doyoung is a doctor, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Taeyong having insecurity as a parents, little boy - Freeform, not married yet, parents jaeyong, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: “Hey baby, you okay? Why you sweaty a lot?” Jaehyun asked when he see that Taeyong was out of breath.“Hehe,, papa weak” chirmed Joe happily. Taeyong give him sidelong glace.“Ohh, did you make papa run around the house?” grinned Jaehyun.“Yepp,, papa can’t catch me” smiled the little boy. Happy that he so fast Taeyong can’t catch him.“Don’t you side with that little monster. Now, go wear his pants” Taeyong give Jaehyun the pant that he had been holding for god know how long and when to his bedroom.“Look you made papa sad. Now, daddy gonna wear your pant. Stay still” Jaehyun laid Joe down so it be easier for him to wear Joe’s pants.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Give me reasons we should be complete

“Hey Joe, comeback here”

Taeyong sighed. Joe had been running around the house for god know how long. Taeyong tried to put his pants on but Joe refuse. He keeps running so Taeyong can’t catch him.

“Joe baby please, you need to wear pants” pleaded Taeyong. Almost tired for running around the house also.

“Nooo, don’t wanna wear pants” giggled Joe and keep running until he hit a wall. No, not a wall but Jaehyun’s legs. Its strong like a wall.

“Hye Baby. Where’s your pants?” Jaehyun carried Joe in his arms.

“Noooo, no wanna pants” said the baby boy.

“Jaehyun, you need to help me wear his pants” cried Taeyong. Taeyong face was all read.

“Hey baby, you okay? Why you sweaty a lot?” Jaehyun asked when he see that Taeyong was out of breath.

“Hehe,, papa weak” chirmed Joe happily. Taeyong give him sidelong glace.

“Ohh, did you make papa run around the house agaib?” grinned Jaehyun.

“Yepp,, papa can’t catch me” smiled the little boy. Happy that he so fast Taeyong can’t catch him.

“Don’t you side with that little monster. Now, go wear his pants” Taeyong give Jaehyun the pant that he had been holding for god know how long and when to his bedroom.

“Look you made papa sad. Now, daddy gonna wear your pant. Stay still” Jaehyun laid Joe down so it be easier for him to wear Joe’s pant.

“Why I need to wear pant?” pouted Joe. Sad because he needs to wear pant.

Jaehyun smiled “Because, if you don’t wear pant, the monster will eat you” 

“Really?” Joe shocked with his big eyes.

“Yes baby, really. So, wear pants if you don’t want to be eat” explained Jaehyun. Amazed with Joe’s cute face.

“Will daddy save me?” cried Joe. Okay its actually wrong step to mention the monster.

“Of course, papa and daddy will save you” Jaehyun hugged Joe to make the tears go away.

“No papa. Papa is weak” claimed Joe. Jaehyun laughed when hearing it.

“why do you said that?” Jaehyun still didn’t stop laughing. 

“Papa weak. Papa can’t catch me so he cant't catch monster” Joe responed with his big eyes.

“I heard you, you know?” Taeyong come behind them. Giving a glare to Joe.

“No papa weak. Bluekkkk” Joe put his tongue out to show at Taeyong.

“Alright baby, why don’t you go play humm? Now the monster won’t eat you” Joe get up and run to his toys room.

“Yeay, Monster can’t get me” giggled Joe while running to his toys.

Taeyong went to the kitchen. “I’m gonna prepare dinner now” 

Jaehyun followed behind. “Want me help with anything?”

“No, just go entertain Joe” responded Taeyong. Jaehyun sense the sadness in Taeyong, he give him a back hug. “What you doing Jae?” asked Taeyong feeling weird when Jaehyun hugged him out of nowhere. 

“Just hugging you. I know you sad” replied Jaehyun. He put his chin on Taeyong shoulder.

“Who said I’m said?” Taeyong tried to free himself from Jaehyun’s holds. But as Joe said, he’s weak. Jaehyun just hugged more tightly.

“I’ve been dating you for 6 years until forever. Of course, I know” Jaehyun kissed Taeyong shoulder.

“Jae, I’m cooking here” Jaehyun still didn’t stop his action.

“No, don’t be sad first” Murmured Jaehyun on Taeyong’s ear. His hand was moving on Taeyong’s body.

“Jae, stop. I’m cooking” snapped Taeyong.

“What daddy do?” a little boy voice making Jaehyun and Taeyong stop their moment. Joe was standing beside them but both of them didn’t see him coming into the kitchen.

“Papa is sad. Daddy wanna make him happy” answered Jaehyun. He was now crunching down to be the same level as Joe.

“Why papa sad?” asked Joe with his big eyes.

“Okay, both of you. I need to cook. Go wait at the living room” Taeyong dissipated both of them out of the kitchen. Jaehyun brought Joe to the living room.

“So baby, what do you wanna watched?” Jaehyun was switching the tv on while holding the remote.

“Wanna watch oji and roches (oggy and the cockroaches)” pleaded the little boy. Jaehyun still understand what the little boy said so he opened up the cartoon.

Taeyong and Jaehyun had been dating for 6 years now. They still boyfriends. They adopted Joe 2 years ago when Taeyong and Jaehyun was helping a woman in an accident.

It was Sunday, a perfect day for having a date. They always use their Sunday for spending time together. They work Monday to Friday but Jaehyun also work on Saturday when duty call. Jaehyun was driving with Taeyong beside him to the aquarium. Taeyong wants to go there and had be begging Jaehyun non-stop and here there are, on the way to the aquarium.  
The aquarium was not to far but not to near their apartment. Once arrived, Jaehyun bought their ticket and together their explore the aquarium. They lucky because every Sunday, the aquarium having a show so they got to see the divers doing tricks with the fishes. Taeyong love every second of their date and Jaehyun just love to make Taeyong happy. It had been stressful week for both of them because of their works. But just one day needed for them to release it.

“Jaehyunieee, Thank youuu so much for todaaaaaay” Taeyong grinned very happy about today. They were now currently in the car on the way to have dinner.

“I’m glad you happy” Jaehyun holds Taeyong hand and kissed it.

Taeyong was rambling about the fishes when suddenly they heard a crashed. Jaehyun stop his car.

“What is that” asked Taeyong, his eyes were searching where the crashed come from.

“I don’t know” Jaehyun was also searching.

Jaehyun parked his car at the sideway. Thank god there are not many cars in the road so its easy to find a parking spot. Jaehyun get out from the car and round his car to see if their any damaged. Once he didn’t see any damage, he looked at his surroundings.

“Jae, I think there’s accident over there” Taeyong was now getting out of the car and half-running to the accident without waiting for Jaehyun.

“Hey, baby wait for me” Jaehyun followed Taeyong not before locking his car. Safety first.

Taeyong was running towards car crashed. 2 cars. Then, he saw a woman in one of the car. “Jaehyun, call the ambulance” commanded Taeyong. Jaehyun put his phone out and called the ambulance. He also checking the other car.  
“Hey, can you hear me” Taeyong said to the woman. The woman was bleeding at her head. But, her eyes was opened.

“Okay, stay with me please. The ambulance was on the way. please stay” pleaded Taeyong to the woman. He really doesn’t know what to do accept waiting for the ambulance.

Jaehyun was helping a guy out from his car. Both car were crashed until you can’t see the original shape. Jaehyun tried to help the guy without getting the guy more injured. 

“Let me helped you” other guy come to help Jaehyun. “We need to open the door first” said the guy. Jaehyun open the crashed easily and saw that the guy’s legs were crushed so it getting more difficult to help him.

“He still breathing. Did you call the ambulance?” asked the guy. Jaehyun nodded still thinking how to rescued the guy. 

“Hey, you need to stay with us until the ambulance arrived” said Jaehyun to the guy. The other guy who helped Jaehyun was checking other damage. “I think we can get this guy out but we need to be carefull of his legs” stated the guy. “Hey, its gonna hurt for a while but I ensure we gonna rescue you” said the guy to the injured guy. So, the guy and Jaehyun together tried to get the injured guy out from his car.

“arghhhhh” shouted the injured guy.

“Little more, bear with it” said Jaehyun still trying get the guy out. 

After few minutes, they successfully get the guy of from his car. The other guy checked his condition.

Then, they heard a siren. The ambulance had come also with police. Jaehyun and Taeyong were dissipated for the doctor to do their job. While they were watching, a police came to them and interview them. Taeyong explained all things that had happens. Jaehyun realized that the guy who was helping him was a doctor also because he was helping the other doctor. And he just also realized that people were surrounding the scene. After the ambulance had gone, the police thanks to both of them and went to follow the ambulance.

“Wow, what a night” muttered Taeyong.  
“I know baby” Jaehyun side hugged Taeyong and kissed his head.

“We just save people, right?” questioned Taeyong looking at Jaehyun’s brown eyes.

“Of course baby of course, now, I’m hungry” Jaehyun pulled Taeyong to his car to go get their dinner.

The next day, the news about the accident come out. It was actually a boy who didn’t have driving license drive his father’s car carelessly and crashed with the women who was 1 month pregnant. Both of them are safe. That’s all both of them wanted to hear.

It was 8 months later, when Jaehyun received a called stating that a woman, who they save wants to give them her baby. The caller who introduced himself as Dr. Doyoung, the guy who helped Jaehyun during the accident, state that the woman was dying and the father was unknow so she wants to give her baby to them.

“Do you have a lover?” Dr. Doyoung asked on the line.

“Ermm, yes I have” answered Jaehyun still can’t process what just happen.

“I think you need to have a talk with them. Until then, you call me back when you have decided” Dr. Doyoung end his called. Jaehyun still amazed how the Dr used them instead of her. Which mean the doctor either know he’s gay or the doctor just didn’t realize what he was saying.

When Jaehyun came home that day, he discussed with Taeyong and Taeyong happily wants the baby.

“Are you sure we ready for this” asked Jaehyun worried. The both busy with their job and they also not even married yet. He worried that they have no time to take care of the baby.

“Yes, I’m sure honey we’re ready for this. Besides, it’s the woman who wants us to take care of her baby. So we need to accept her words” Taeyong kissed Jaehyun and gave him a smile. He know they are ready to be the parents.

So the next day Jaehyun called Dr. Doyoung and Dr.Doyoung asked them to make an appointment to meet him and the women.  
And walla, 2 years after that, they have a baby boy, Joe in their household now. At first it was hard for Jaehyun to handle the kids but he each days he getting good of it and even Joe liked him more than Taeyong now That’s why Joe always listened to Jaehyun but not to Taeyong.

“Hey guys, come to the kitchen” shouted Taeyong from the kitchen.

Jaehyun switch off the tv and brings Joe to the kitchen. He sat Joe on his baby chair.

“Nuuuu, don’t want greeennieee” Joe cried out when he saw Taeyong put vegetables on his plate.

“Joe, you need to eat this. Its good” uttered Taeyong still putting the veggy.

“Noooooo, they yuck” responded the baby. Jaehyun laughed when he saw their interaction.

“hey, you talked to you kids” Taeyong eats without waiting both of them. He always lost when talking to Joe. He was sulking right now.

“Hey Joejy, I promised you. If you eat your veggy, you gonna be more taller than me” Jaehyun put his hands inches away from his head to show Joe how much taller he can grow if he eats his veggie.  
“really? I can be taller than you and papa?” asked the little kid. Jaehyun giggled and nodded. Taeyong still sulking. 

“Okay, I want veggie. Thank you daddy” Joe started to eat his meals. Taeyong getting more sulkier. He’s the one who put the veggie on Joe’s plate not Jaehyun. But Jaehyun who got the thanks from Joe.

Jaehyun played his thumbs on Taeyong knuckled to calm him.

After Jaehyun had put Joe’s to sleep. He went to his bedroom to do his night routine. Taeyong was cleaning the kitchen. Taeyong likes to clean the kitchen before bed because at that time, no one gonna eat and make a messed on his kitchen.

Once Jaehyun finished, he went out of the bathroom and saw Taeyong was staring to nothing on their bed. Jaehyun climbed on the bed and hugged Taeyong.

“What you thinking baby?” asked Jaehyun.

“Am I a bad parents?” Taeyong looked into Jaehyun eyes. Jaehyun saw sadness in his lover eyes.

“Noooo, what you talking about?” mumbled Jaehyun. He don’t know why out of sudden Taeyong asked that kind of question.

“Joe don’t like me but he liked you” replied Taeyong. Taeyong always think that he’s a bad papa. He didn’t know how to be a good papa. But he tried his best to give love that Joe’s needed but Joe never likes him. Joe always wants his daddy.

“hey, Joe loves you too you know. He loves your cook. He always said that your cooking is the best. Right? Beside, Joe likes to play with you more than me. That’s why he always want you to chased him aroung the house because you play with him better than me. He also said that your hugged was the best. So no, you are not a bad parent”

A tear fall down from Taeyong eyes. He was so happy to hear what Jaehyun just said. “Really?”  
“Yes baby, you also the one who conviced me to adopt this kids and look, our relationship more stronger and happier because of Joe” Jaehyun kissed Taeyong to show how much he mean it.

The stopped kissing when their heard a their bedroom door opened.

“Daddy, papa. Monster” cried Joe. Jaehyun feel bad because it was his fault mentioned the monster.

“Come here kiddo, sleep with us” Taeyong called him. Joe climbed up the bed and sit between them.

“wanna hug papa” Joe pleaded to Taeyong with his grabbing hands.

“Of course baby” Taeyong hugged the little boy. Jaehyun flipped off the light switch and hugged both of them. Joe didn’t dream about the monster because of his parents protecting him.

\-----END------

**Author's Note:**

> 1.sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes  
> 2\. hope more people like my writing
> 
> tumblr: kpotats


End file.
